Konoha High
by BlueSunShineOtaku
Summary: What happen when Konoha High gets three new student that have a relationship with the Suna siblings,Uchiha brothers, and Akatsuki gang? Hinata is OOC Sakura and Karin bashing Neji is in main branch SasuHina ShikaOC I don't own Naruto
1. The New Students

It was the first day at Konoha High when everyone was called into principal Tsunade's office."Hello students, today we will have three new students. Come in you three." Tsunade said motioning for the three teens to come into the room. At that moment three pale-eyed teens came into the room with a nonchalant, uncaring look on each of their faces. "Well introduce yourselves and look happy about it!" Tsunade said getting angry and impatient. While the tallest one put a bright toothy sincere smile the other two keep their uncaring looks and just grunted a "hn". "Well since my Otouto and Imouto seem to not have personalities today I'll introduce all of us." The tallest of the three said in turn receiving small laughs from her fellow students and glares from her siblings. "My name is Hyuuga Kirei. This is my younger sister Hyuuga Hinata." Kirei said motioning toward a short petite girl with waist-length shiny blue hair and pale lavender eyes. "And this my younger brother Hyuuga Neji." She said motion toward a muscular boy with silky chocolate brown knee-length hair and steel silver eyes. "We are hoping to have a successful year but if something happens to Neji or Hinata I will have you heads, understand?" Kirei said with a menacing smirk that sent chills down everyone's,including Tsunade's, spines. After their chills passed everyone examined the trio. Since it was their first day at the three were out of uniform. Kirei had long ankle-length auburn hair and pale-eyes with a hint of red. She had a purple shirt with the words "Nice Vibe" in blue on it. The shirt stopped at her stomach showing off her smooth skin and belly button which had a blue diamond ring inside it. She also had blue jean capris on and purple flats. Hinata had a white shirt made in the same style as Kirei's only with the words "Speaking is not Communication" on it. Hinata had on long skinny leg jeans with black flats and a belly button ring with a black diamond in it. Neji had a plain long black t-shirt with a skull on it, long jeans and black and white sneakers. They sorta had a punk rock look. Soon after everyone stepped to introduce themselves. First stepped up a boy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. "HEY! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto. While Hinata and Neji sweat dropped Kirei flashed a white smile and showed a thumbs up. Next a boy with spiked navy blue hair the resembled a duck's bottom stepped up "Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said blandly. "Sasu-Chan!" all three (yes, even Neji XD) yelled. "Wha- Kirei-Nee, Hina-Chan, Neji-Kun?" Sasuke said running up to the trio. "Yep it's us, say is Ita-Nii here?" Kirei asked grabbing Sasuke around his head with her around her arm.

"Yes he is with Tobi and the rest. Oh and can you LET ME GO?"

"Ah! No way! The Akatsuki gang is here! What about Panda-Chan, Tema-Chan and Kanku-Kun?"

"Huh? Oh! The Suna siblings they're right there."

"Huh? PANDA-CHAN!"

"Hn. Oh hey Ki-Chan."

"Hey Tema-Chan and Kanku-Kun."

"Hey Ki-Chan."

After Kirei settled down with Sasuke and the Suna siblings Tsunade introduced the rest.

"This is Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Lee, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Karin and Sakura."

"Hold on Tsunade-sama. Two last two Karin and Karin wasn't it? They seem to be glaring daggers at me and Hinata."

"Fine, but make it snappy I got stuff to do."

"Thank you. Now you two, why are you guys glaring at me and Hinata. We haven't done anything that I know of to anger you.

"Oh, but you did. YOU TOUCHED MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled stepping into Kirei's face

"Ooooh, bad move on her part." Hinata said shaking her head

"Oh, why is that White-eyes? Oh, and by the way I should kick your ass for touching my Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said stepping into Hinata face.

"Oh. Bitch that was a bad move on your part too."

"Oh? How come?"

"Look at the bloodied mess on the floor, your friend being taken to the infirmary and my sister getting scolded. Now do you really want to follow her path?" Hinata said flashing a menacing smirk.

"Bring it on! That's if you think you got the guts."

"Ok! _Tokubetsuna me Gijustu." _Hinata cried. Suddenly her that were pale-lavender eyes changed to steel silver eyes with a blade inside them, budging veins surrounding her eyes. After awhile Sakura awoke to find herself trapped in a strange genjutsu.

"H-H-Hinata w-where am I?"

"My sister warned you all not to cross us but you and your foolish friend did so anyway so as the consequences you are trapped in my genjutsu and will experience 5 days of hell in less than 5 seconds. Well, Ja."

"Wait! You can't leave me here like this! Come Back!" Sakura screamed but to no avail. Outside the genjutsu everyone except for Hinata and Kirei looked in shock as Hinata watched Sakura pull her hair scream and shake for help.

"Hinata, What did you do to her?" Neji and Sasuke asked

"I did the same thing Onee-San did I used my Tokubetsuna me Gijustu on her but I did a much subtle one. Onee-San warned her not to cross us. Y'know this is like nipping a problem in the bud. Stopping a problem before it started."Hinata said as if not caring that the girl was going to have to go through YEARS of therapy to overcome this and was now be hauled away to the infirmary with her bloodied friend.

"_I love it when she goes all nonchalant and ruthless like this"_ Sasuke thought.

"Say what is the Tokubetsuna me Gijutsu, anyway?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, Sasu-Chan I completely forgot you don't know of the technique Onee-San made." Hinata said mentally slapping herself

"Huh you made the jutsu?" said a boy with a spiked pony-tail that resembled the top of a pineapple motioning toward Kirei.

"Why, Yes I did. You must be Shikamaru Nara." Kirei said

"Yes I am and you are Kirei Hyuuga. I was wondering if you can explain that jutsu you and your sister used."

"Of course I could. Ok this jutsu is only for Byakugan and Sharingan users."

"Oh and why is that?"

"It is because the Tokubetsuna me Gijutsu is a combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Sorry I left you with a cliffy should I continue?

Please be nice this is my first attempt at a FanFic.

Read & Review please


	2. Band Practice

Chapter 2 of Konoha High

_Italics_-Thoughts or Singing

I don't own Naruto or Given Up

"What! A combination of the Sharingan and the Byakugan? But Orochimaru has been trying to get his hands on the secret to create a technique like that for decades!" Shikamaru yelled gaining attention from everyone in the room.

"Yes Shika-Kun I am well aware of that. I cannot reveal much more for the safety of everyone, but I have some shadow technique that even you clan isn't aware of. Maybe you can swing by the Hyuuga Manor and I can show you a thing or two." Kirei whispered winking at Shikamaru

"O-Okay I might just take you u-up on that offer." Shikamaru stammered

"_Why am I doing all this troublesome stuttering? Why do I find this girl interesting? Well she is cute." _ Shikamaru thought while blushing.

"Huh? You face is all red and stuff. Are you sick?" Kirei said her hand touching Shikamaru's face only to result in him passing out.

"Wha- Shika-Kun! What happened?" Kirei said at Shikamaru's unconscious state.

"Sis you may now a lot about jutsu but when it comes to boys you're an idiot." Neji stated "Besides we have band practice tomorrow."

"1.I am not an idiot when it comes to boys or anything else. does band have to do with band practice have to do with anything? And where is my guitar?" Kirei yelled searching for her favorite guitar.

"It's right here stop yelling we are going to be late for music class let's go, Hina-Chan grab your bass guitar." Neji stated, getting inpatient with his oldest sister.

"Hai Neji-Kun. Come on Ki-Chan."Hinata said motioning for her sister to follow them out to the school's auditorium to practice.

"Huh Hai Imo-" Kirei said only to be cut off by a blonde that took a striking resemblance to Deidara.

"WAIT!" The blonde known as Ino yelled.

"What is it?" yell Kirei getting irritated with all these interruptions.

"It's just that I wanted to know if I can maybe try out for you band."

"Ok. Let's see. Question 1 are you like those other fangirl bitches, 'cause if you then give up I know for a fact that Sasuke likes someone else!"

"No. I gave up on him years ago, besides I am dating a boy named Chouji now."

"Oh! Sorry for snapping at you and good for you. Next question, what can you con tribute to the band?"

"Well I can sing pretty good."

"Hmm okay well after we practice at the auditorium you will sing for us okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well let's go!" Kirei yelled draping Shikamaru around her shoulders.

"Hey, where are you taking Shikamaru?" Hinata said raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"I'm taking him with so when he wakes up he can hear me sing."

"Oh so you must like him then."

"Uh Yea!"

"Wow so blunt. What do you like about him?"

"Well he's like one of those lazy, sexy moe anime characters. And since I'm like an gothic anti socialist I wouldn't want to go out much anyway. Plus I have feeling that he likes me,too."

"Wow! You caught on that quick,huh."

"I'm not as naïve as you, dearest sister."

"I AM NOT NAÏVE!~"

"You kinda are Hina-Chan. Sasuke here just proves it."

"Huh? What does Sasu-Chan have to do with me being naïve?

"Exactly."

"GRRR!"

"Well nevermind that let's go Panda-Chan, Tema-Chan, and Kanku-Kun are waiting. Anddddd you know how Panda-Chan hates to wait!"

"Yea everyone let's go."

When everyone got to the auditorium they met a pissed of Gaara and a bored Temari and Kankurou. There were instruments already set up. A keyboard which Temari played, a bass guitar which Gaara played and an acoustic guitar which Kankurou played.

"You're late Ki-Chan!" Gaara whined

"Sorry Panda-Chan but I'll make it up to you?"

"Oh and how is that?"

"I'll bake a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies"

"…All is forgiven." Gaara said casually walking away sitting down between Temari and Kankurou.

"Alright let's get started. The song we will play is Given Up by Linkin Park. I LOVE THIS FUCKING SONG. Let's start." Kirei yelled starting the begin of the song.

{Kirei}

_Waking in sweat again _

_Another day's been laid to waste _

_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I never leave this place _

_There's no escape _

_I'm my own worst enemy_

{Chorus}

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling _

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating!_

_Tell me what the fuck is_

_Wrong with me?_

{Kirei}

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared _

_I'm not prepared_

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for hope somehow somewhere_

_And no one cares _

_I'm my own worst enemy_

{Chorus}

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating _

_Tell me what the fuck is _

_Wrong with me?_

_God!_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my _

_Put my out of my fucking misery!_

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away _

_I'm suffocating! _

_Tell me what the fuck is _

_Wrong with me? _


End file.
